La conciencia
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Una fanfic Canción, Es sobre Gwevin.


**Hola queridos lectores, esto será una fanfic canción, espero les guste, así que a continuación puedes leer**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo **

La luna se reflejaba en el agua del lago, la noche se había ido rápidamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, el tiempo siempre se había configurado a nuestro favor

**Ella tiene la magia de un instante de amor y su mirada un toque de misterio, cuando ella llega siempre suelo perder el control y no vuelvo a ser el mismo si la beso **

Sus hermosos ojos estaban centrados en el agua del lago, sus piernas estaban recogidas sobre sus pechos, sus brazos estaban abrazados a sus piernas, su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido mientras pasaba sobre uno de sus hombros, la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus ojos verdes, como me gustaría verlos de frente en este momento

**La conciencia me dice que no la debo querer, el corazón me grita que si debo, la conciencia me frena cuando la voy a tener, y el corazón me empuja hasta el infierno, al abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos **

Me senté al lado de ella, haciéndome miles de preguntas, _¿Qué habría pasado si nunca la hubiera conocido?, ¿Realmente la merezco?, ¿Debería irme y dejarla ser feliz con alguien que si la merezca? _Pero sé que yo no puedo contestar ninguna de esas preguntas, como quisiera poder ofrecerle todo lo que ella se merece

**Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón y la conciencia no tiene la razón, no valen los consejos, cuando se prueba del fruto del querer, cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez, no queda más remedio, que darle cielo y alas al amor, y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello **

No sé si soy yo quien debe hablar, o esperar que anochezca más y ella solo me pida que la lleve a su casa, he dejado pasar miles de oportunidades de decirle lo que siento solo por miedo, ya no más, esta noche ella sabrá todo lo que siento por ella, aunque así destruya mi imagen de chico malo, le di una última mirada a mi coche antes de centrarme fijamente en ella, suspire tratando de hacerle saber que aún estaba ahí

"¿Oye Gwen?"

**La conciencia me dice que la debo olvidar, el corazón me grita que no puedo, la conciencia no sabe que no puedo hacer más, Cuando te vuelves preso de unos besos, del te quiero, del deseo del corazón **

Ella me miro, esta noche tiene algo especial en sus ojos, siempre la he destacado por sus sensuales labios y sus ojos color esmeralda, pero justamente esta noche no podía conseguir las palabras, aun así ella parecía perdida mirándome, ella estaba esperando que yo dijera algo

"No lo hagas de nuevo" Me susurro, sabía que ella estaba tratando de mantener las lágrimas

**Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón y la conciencia no tiene la razón, no valen los consejos, cuando se prueba del fruto del querer, cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez, no queda más remedio que darle cielo y alas al amor y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello **

Como si le fuera a hacer caso, bueno no esta vez, no al menos sobre eso

"No me importa dar mi vida a cambió de la tuya, tu mereces vivir más que yo" Le dije, ella solo dejo de mirarme recobrando su posición inicial, no lo niego, el momento es incomodó

"Nunca pienses eso, tu eres muy importante para mí, pero lo que hiciste hoy… Kevin fue muy arriesgado, estuviste a punto de morir" Su voz parecía agrietarse cada vez más, no me gusta verla llorar "No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, ya no más, no soportaría verte morir" Ella trato de ocultarlo, pero yo lo note, ella estaba llorando, me sentí como el más imbécil de este mundo, ver a mi chica ahí llorando y yo sin saber que hacer

**Me dice el corazón: que la quiera y me entregue sin condición, pero me grita la conciencia: que lo piense bien que no cometa esa imprudencia, Me dice el corazón: olvidar es mejor la pasada experiencia, Pero me grita la conciencia: peligro cuidado utiliza la razón, Me dice el corazón: no pierdas por nada esta ocasión, Pero me grita la conciencia: equivocarte de nuevo no puede ser coincidencia **

Yo negué con la cabeza, esta mujer es única, competitiva, no se queda callada, firme, sensible, delicada, fuerte… definitivamente ésta mujer me eleva a la locura hasta la infinita potencia…

"Tú no tienes idea Gwen, soy yo quien no podría verte morir, tu eres mi vida, tu eres todo lo que yo tengo, tu eres quien me anima a seguir adelante, daría mi vida mil veces por ti, y nadie me podrá detener" Yo hubiera seguido, pero sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en mí, porque tiene que hacer eso justo en este instante, saque fuerzas de donde no las tengo, y continué "Gwen… mira yo… sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno nosotros" Y sin esperármelo, ella me besa, estuvimos besándonos durante un buen tiempo, hasta que nos vimos en la necesidad de respirar, pero aun así sin separarnos mucho, unimos nuestras frentes, seque las pocas lagrimas que tenía con la palma de mi mano

**Me dice el corazón: dale paso al amor que está tocando a tu puerta, Pero me grita la conciencia: te va a hacer llorar te va a hacer sufrir una gran decepción, Me dice el corazón: ríndete que el amor te venció, Pero me grita la conciencia: parece que no pero eso pasa con frecuencia, Me dice el corazón: que debo quererla, Pero me grita la conciencia: que no es hora de querer que no hace falta una desilusión **

"Sabes Kevin" Me dijo en tono más alegre "A veces valen más las acciones que las palabras" Ella sin el más mínimo aviso se levantó del lugar en el que había estado, mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, se giró hacia mí y me dijo "Por cierto también te amo" Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, yo me levante y corrí hacia ella, tome nuestras manos mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta besar sus hermosos labios

"Te amo demasiado" Le dije por fin.

Así es.

No importa si las personas dicen que nuestra relación no funcionara, no importa si sus padres aun no me aceptan, no importa cuántos chicos estén detrás de Gwen en este momento, solo importamos ella y yo, la opinión de los demás me importa poco

Yo la amo.

Y así será por mucho tiempo, espero hasta el último de nuestros días…

**Que emoción, es mi primera fanfic canción, bueno creo que así se llama, aunque también podría pasar como un One-Shot, bueno ahora no se, me siento emocionada, hace mucho quería escribir una fanfic canción, y pues bueno aquí la tienes, para los que quieran saber la canción se llama, *La Conciencia* es del cantante *Gilberto Santa Rosa*, no es mi tipo de música, pero pues me gusta mucho, si te gusto déjame un comentario, critica o sugerencia, agradezco tu apoyo y pues bueno hasta luego**


End file.
